


Finální oběť

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Tragedy, ignores tfp, post-tld
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Sherlock Holmes toho pro Johna Watsona už udělal hodně, často na úkor sebe sama, ale ještě jednu věc pro něj udělat může.





	Finální oběť

**Author's Note:**

> Ne, za tohle mě nebudete mít rádi, ale přečtěte si prosím poznámku na konci příběhu a snad porozumíte, proč jsem to musela napsat.

Stál tam s Rosie v náruči a téměř nevnímal své okolí. Lestrada, který ho chlácholivě poplácal po zádech, Molly s jejími soucitnými pohledy, paní Hudsonovou slzící do kapesníku a Harry, která ho pevně objala. Pak tu byl celý zástup dalších, ale ty už nevnímal vůbec, byla to jen masa cizinců.

Ze všech lidí dnes měl oči jen pro jednoho jediného. Nebo spíš pro schránku z tmavého dřeva, která milosrdně skrývala zmrzačené tělo muže, kvůli kterému se tu dnes sešli.

 

Ne, tohle opravdu nepotřeboval nikdo další vidět. On sám se toho nemohl zprostit, jinak by neuvěřil, proto se dostavil do márnice, kde už ho čekala rozrušená Molly a Mycroft, který se zoufal snažil udržet svou ledovou masku – nenapadl ho za to, jelikož to byl poslední střípek normality, naděje, že to není skutečné, že je to třeba jen hra nebo trik.

Ne, tentokrát žádná bouda. Když odtáhl prostěradlo, spatřil důvěrně známou tvář kupodivu nezasaženou tou strašlivou destrukcí. Naopak ten výraz klidu a smíření ho bude strašit v nočních můrách víc než vzpomínka na všechna zranění, která jeho přítel utrpěl.

 

Byl tak pohroužen do sebe, že ani nevnímal, že se obřad chýlí k závěru. Proslovy skončily, rakev byla spuštěna do země a nyní byla řada ne něm, aby se rozloučil. Lestrade ho poklepáním na rameno vrátil do reality a Harriet si od něj přebrala Rosie. Ta byla naštěstí příliš malá, aby chápala co se děje, ale vycítila jeho vlastní zoufalství a uplynulé dny neustále plakala. Dnes naštěstí vyčerpaně usnula, tak opatrně, aby jí neprobudil, předal Rosamund její tetě.

Pak udělal ty tři kroky, které ho dělily od hrobu a sáhl do záňadří, aby vytáhl růži – jediný rudý květ, jako symbol jeho citů a všeho, co mohlo být, ale nakonec nebylo.

V náprsní kapse měl ještě jeden předmět, úhledně složený list papíru plný slov, která se vpálila do jeho duše jako kousky žhavého olova. Slova, která za poslední týden přečetl snad tisíckrát, ve snaze najít v nich smysl, protože si nechtěl připustit, že znamenají sbohem.

 

Přitom všechno začalo nadějně. Po onom Johnově emocionálním výlevu v den Sherlockových narozenin, k sobě oba přátelé zase začali hledat cestu. John brával Rosie na Baker Street, kde jí detektiv zahrnoval pozorností. Jakmile se zotavil ze svého šíleného kousku, John s ním opět chodil k případům a když se dohodli, že doktor prodá svůj starý dům a vrátí se bydlet k Sherlockovi, věci nemohly být lepší.

Nebo ano? John se občas znovu obracel ke skleničce a stále docházel k terapeutce, která s ním byla nespokojená, protože mnohá témata stále odbýval mlčením.

Sherlock marně toužil po blízkosti, která mezi nimi panovala v časech před Pádem. Mezi ním a Johnem jako by stále neviditelná zeď a on nevěděl, jak ji zbořit. Copak John opravdu nechápe? Nevidí všechno, co pro něj detektiv podstoupil?

A pak přišel Adalbert Gruner, další psychopat co to bral osobně a myslel si o sobě, že je druhý Moriarty. Po té, co s vypětím sil překazili několik jeho zločinů namířených proti veřejnosti, poslal Gruner detektivovi vzkaz.

Zval ho na schůzku do nepoužívaných doků na východě města, aby se konečně ukázalo „kdo má navrch“. Pokud se Sherlock nedostaví nebo si přivede posily, může čekat pomstu na svých blízkých.

Samozřejmě se s Johnem pohádali, protože detektiv byl odhodlán jít – nikdy by neriskoval životy paní Hudsonové, Molly, Grega a už vůbec ne Johna nebo Rosie.

A pak padla ta osudová věta: „Probereme to v v klidu u čaje!“ Měl tušit zradu, ale pachuť uspávacích prášků ve svém šálku vůbec necítil. Když se o pár hodin později probral, byl už v bytě sám a na kávovém stolku ležela obálka nadepsaná jeho jménem.

 

_Sherlocku,_

 

_odpusť mi prosím tenhle podraz, ale nemohl jsem tě nechat nakráčet vstříc jisté smrti. Nemohl jsem dovolit, aby ses znovu obětoval pro mé bezpečí. Už jsem tě stál příliš mnoho._

_Jakmile se Gruner objevil, tušil jsem, že to vezme podobný konec a začal jsem se připravovat. Pořád mám kamarády v armádě a ti mi sehnali, co jsem potřeboval. Dnes to budu já, zbavím Londýn i tebe nebezpečného hajzla a současně vymažu z tvého života jednu velkou hrozbu._

_Moc dobře si uvědomuju, kolikrát jsi mě zachránil. Poprvé už tenkrát, když jsme se poznali. Nevěděl jsem co se svým životem bez armády a chirurgie, býval bych si dřív nebo později vpálil kulku do hlavy, ale ty jsi dal mému životu nový směr. Zachránil si mě ještě mockrát, před Moriartyho střelci, před upálení v hranici na počest Guy Fawkese, celou mou rodinu před následky Maryiny minulosti a Magnussenem a nakonec i přede mnou samotným._

_A já si toho nevážil, až příliš snadno jsem přijal za samozřejmé, že vždycky zasáhneš, neviděl jsem, nechtěl jsem vidět, že za tyhle kousky platíš čím dál větší cenu a vnímal a vyčítal jsem ti jen to, cos už nedokázal, jako bys byl nějaký Superman s nadpřirozenými schopnostmi bez práva na omyl._

_Kdysi dávno si nad tebou Greg povzdechl, že jsi velký muž a s trochou štěstí budeš jednoho dne i dobrý člověk. Mýlil se, ty si dobrý člověk vždycky byl, jen si svoje srdce usilovně skrýval pod nálepkou sociopata._

_To já, navzdory mínění druhých dobrý člověk nejsem, to je jen ta vnější slupka, pod kterou mě pohání adrenalin a vztek. Neosvědčil jsem se ani jako manžel, od samého začátku byla Mary v mých myšlenkách až ta druhá, selhal jsem i jako otec, protože jsem Rosie v době, kdy mě potřebovala nejvíc odkládal – k Harry, Molly a nakonec i k tobě. Vstáváš k ní v noci daleko častěji než já._

_A konečně, zklamal jsem i jako přítel! Ublížil jsem ti, víc než jednou svými slovy, svými pěstmi, svým jednáním a hlavně svým pokrytectvím a sebeklamem. Odmítal jsem si připustit, co k tobě cítím, odbýval jsem všechny narážky na to, že jsme pár, raději jsem se vrátil k ženě, která tě skoro zabila, než byl upřímný k tobě i sobě samému a konečně řekl, že tě miluju, abych si na tobě ve finále vylil zlost nad sebou samým. Udělal jsem to, čeho jsem se vždycky hnusil, kopal jsem do poraženého a bezbranného. Ne do nějakého anonymního člověka, ale do svého nejlepšího přítele._

_Namlouval jsem sám sobě, že to dokážu napravit, obnovit naše přátelství a pak, pak ti konečně řeknu, že tě miluju, ale ne všechny škoda se dají napravit, některé rány se už nezahojí._

_Všiml jsem si, jak sebou podvědomě trhneš pokaždé, když zvýším hlas, jak jsi několikrát bezděčně uhnul z mé blízkosti, když jsem udělal prudký pohyb. Vím, že se tomu vzpíráš a chceš se mi přiblížit, ale tvé podvědomí se mně bojí a oprávněně._

_Jsem zničený muž, kterého ani šest měsíců terapie nedokázalo zbavit touhy po alkoholu a sklonů k výbuchům hněvu. Jsem zničený muž a hrozím, že tě zničím taky._

_Možná se chceš přít, že i já jsem tě několikrát zachránil, ale těch pár případů nevyváží škody, které jsem způsobil. Krom všeho fyzického utrpení, které jsem ti přímo i nepřímo způsobil, jsem tě přinutil odhodit tvou ochrannou slupku, tu slupku chladného vědce, která ti umožnila předstírat, že necítíš, že ti na nikom nezáleží. Připravil jsem tě o tohle krytí a místo toho, abych se stal tvým štítem proti světu, tak jsem rozšlápl tvé náhle nechráněné srdce._

_Musel sis říkat, že jsem naprostý idiot, když jsem v posledním půl roce ignoroval všechny příležitosti k našemu sblížení, že musím být slepý, když jsem pořád nepochopil, co pro tebe znamenám._

_Ale já to dělal záměrně, ne proto abych ti ublížil, ale abych tě netrápil ještě víc. Svým předchozím jednáním jsem totiž ztratil nárok. Nezasloužím si tak skvělého muže a ty si naopak zasloužíš někoho lepšího, kdo se nebude zdráhat přiznat svou lásku, bude si tě vážit a pečovat o tebe. Stejně tak si Rosie nezaslouží otce, který ji neustále někam odkládá._

_Zbývá jediná věc, kterou při tebe ještě můžu udělat, vezmu Grunera sebou do horoucích pekel. Vím, že to není poslední zločinec na světě a přijdou jiní, ale právě proto ten svět potřebuje Sherlocka Holmese, který se jim postaví._

_Moje úloha skončila, po všem, čím jsem se provinil, už nemůžu sloužit jako tvůj morální kompas. Přesto mám tu drzost od tebe ještě něco chtít. Prosím žij svůj život co nejvíc naplno. Nezříkej se přátel, které sis vytvořil, nestahuje se zpátky do své ulity jen proto, že ses se mnou tolik spálil._

_Nemůžu tě nutit, abys poskytl trvalý domov Rosie, jestli se na to sám necítíš – Harry s Clarou ji zbožňují, ale vím, jak ji miluješ, proto zůstaň v jejím životě alespoň jako kmotr, průvodce a přítel._

_Neutápěj se v myšlenkách na to, co mohlo být a ve vzpomínkách na mě. Pokud si občas vzpomeneš, pak snad jen na to pěkné, co jsme prožili a především – najde-li se někdo dost kurážný a zajímavý, aby zvládl život po tvém boku, slib mi, že před ním nezabouchneš své srdce a dáš mu šanci. Zasloužíš si být milován Sherlocku!_

 

_Tvůj nehodný přítel_

 

_John Watson_

 

John prošel zrezivělými vraty do potemnělé budovy. Uprostřed haly stál Adalbert Gruner a oslovil ho: „Vás jsem nezval doktore Watsone!“

„Já vím, ale řekněme, že Sherlock není schopen se dostavit.“

"Jestli jste přišel škemrat, abych ho nechal na pokoji, pak zbytečně. Hodlám jasně dokázat, kdo z nás je chytřejší a že zločin má vždy navrch před tím umělým konstruktem jménem zákon.“

„Nepřišel jsem škemrat, jak jste to nazval.“

„Oh, pokud jste mě přišel zabít, tak vás musím upozornit, že se odsud živý nedostanete. Moji muži vás sejmou dřív než stačíte vytáhnout pistoli.“

„Žádnou sebou dnes nemám, vaši lidé si mně můžou prošacovat!“ Sherlock mu kdysi vytkl, že neumí lhát. Možná to byla pravda, ale John vlastně nelhal, jen doufal, že ho nevezmou za slovo, protože měl v bundě něco mnohem ničivějšího, jen se potřeboval dostat co nejblíž.

Zvedl ruce, tak aby je Grunerovi lidé mohli vidět a kráčel pomalu k jejich šéfovi.

„Přišel jsem udělat jistý druh výměny.“ Ani tohle vlastně nebyla lež.

Těsně před Grunerem zase pomalu zastrčil ruce do kapes bundy. V té levé měl připravený ruční granát.

„Jestli mi chcete nabídnout …“ Gruner nestačil dokončit větu, když ho John Watson pravou rukou přitiskl k sobě, téměř jako by ho chtěl obejmout. Snipeři na ochozu kolem haly zpanikařili, většina si netroufla vystřelit, aby nezasáhli i svého bosse, ale ani ty dvě rány, které trefily Johna do zad nemohly nic změnit. Granát v jeho kapse už byl odjištěný.

„Sbohem Sherlocku!“

 

 

Sherlock natáhl ruku, rozevřel prsty svírající stonek a sledoval, jak rudý květ padá na místo svého určení. Uplynulý týden se potácel existencí jako koráb v husté mlze, který ztratil směr a cíl, ale dopis v jeho kapse, jakkoli mu lámal srdce, současně představoval příslib země na obzoru.

Už se rozhodl, že se nevzdá posledního Watsona ve svém životě, takže se dohodne s Harry na nějakém rozumném rozdělení péče o Rosie.

Současně si uvědomoval, že už nedokáže zůstat v Londýně, kde mu všechno připomínalo život, jaký vedl s Johnem. Už požádal Mycrofta, aby mu pomohl najít vhodný dům někde na venkově. Takový, aby tam Rosie měla svůj pokoj, on svou laboratoř a zahrada byla vhodná k chovu včel.

Řešení případů se úplně vzdát nedokáže, to dobře věděl, ale má-li přežít, musí začít úplně od znovu a jinak. Místo intelektuálně vzrušujících hádanek a adrenalinových honiček, bude raději řešit drobné (ale pro ně palčivé) problémy svých budoucích sousedů a občas se nechá zlákat na pomoc Scotland Yardu. Jinak hodlá život zasvětit výchově Rosie, svým experimentům a dětskému snu o včelách.

Když si byl jistý, že zůstal na hřbitově úplně sám, nadechl se a promluvil: „Johne Watsone, žádáš po mně hodně. Od chvíle, kdy jsem zjistil, že existuješ, byl pro mě život bez tebe vždycky těžký a vydržel jsem jen proto, že bylo v co doufat: že se k tobě zas vrátím, až dostanu Moriartyho lidi, že mě budeš alespoň navštěvovat, i když jsi ženatý, že mi po Maryině smrti odpustíš.

Dnes mně necháváš bez naděje, přinejmenším v tomhle životě. Ale tobě Johne nedokážu nic odepřít, pro tebe bych udělal cokoli na světě a tohle je má finální oběť. Nebudu tě následovat do hrobu, ačkoliv v tuhle chvíli po ničem netoužím víc, ale vynasnažím se žít ten nejlepší možný život. Budu tady pro Rosie, pro všechny přátele a třeba i pro někoho nového, objeví-li se, ale věz, že to všechno udělám pro tebe!“

**Author's Note:**

> Ano, mám vztek, po čtvrté řadě v sobě mám spoustu vzteku a frustrace a někdo to zkrátka musel odnést. Hodně mi vadí, jakým směrem postavu Johna Watsona v téhle sérii obrátili, kdysi jsem napsala takovou úvahu, proč fandím Johnlocku a jedním z důvodů bylo, že vůči ostatním potenciálním pairingům vycházejícím ze seriálové reality, to byl zdravý vztah. Johnovým nevděčným, násilnifckým chováním tenhle argument padl. Tenhle John si zkrátka Sherlocka nezaslouží, ale něco užitečného by konečně udělat mohl a měl by laskavě vyrovnat všechny dluhy, které vůči svému příteli má. Proto tahle povídka.


End file.
